Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor section and/or the turbine section may include rotatable blades and stationary vanes. Blade outer air seals (BOAS) may be mounted within the engine casing, positioned in close proximity to the outermost tips of the rotatable blades. In response to acceleration of the gas turbine engine, the blade tips can expand outward due to increased heat and centrifugal force at a faster rate than the case expands outward. The tip clearance may be kept relatively large to avoid the blade tips rubbing against the BOAS due to the rapid expansion of the blade relative to the BOAS. The efficiency of the hot sections, and the gas turbine engine, may be undesirably affected by having a large tip clearance between the blade tips and the BOAS, such as, for example, due to the hot gas leaking through the larger tip clearance.